1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color balance indicating device for use in color printing for the determination of a combination of color filters for providing a print having an optimum color balance.
2. Prior Art
For the convenience of being used in a dark chamber along with a color enlarger, prior art color balance indicating devices are equipped with a large size meter and are designed to be operated with an AC power source, thus resulting in increased size and cost of the device itself. Moreover, color printing has hitherto been left exclusively to professional photographers, and so, prior art color balance indicating devices are designed to meet the demands of such professionals. This constitutes one of the factors that make prior art color enlarging devices larger in size and expensive.
A color enlarger easy to be handled even by an amateur has recently been marketed. Notwithstanding, no accessible color balance indicating device is available.
It is those unskilled in the color printing art that want such a color balance indicating device.